Ice and Dark
by Skyegirl
Summary: The fariy tale story of Ice and Dark as told by Kyle.


Ice and Dark

This is my story. I have to tell it, I can't keep this inside anymore. This is all true.

- Kyle

It all started with three innocent children. A sweet, and blunt, young girl named Freedert, the son of a duke called Elliot, and a poor orphan named Kyle. The three were the best of friends, even though they were complete opposites.

They did everything together, going fishing, or trying to, and harmlessly terrorizing their cute little village and their parents. They were simply three innocent children, and even though they were so far from the same, they were happy.

Now, Freedert was quite beautiful and as the three began to grow older both the boys were drawn inexplicably to her. But Freedert only had eyes for Elliot, she didn't even notice that Kyle was madly in love with her as well.

I won't lie, it hurt Kyle deeply. His two best friends loved each other, and who did he have? No one. And he didn't even want anyone else, he wanted only Freedert. That was when it all began. A stagnant evil began to grow and consume the young mans heart and soul.

One evening when they were young teens Kyle went to see Freedert. He had to tell her the truth about his love before he lost her forever. He walked over the small town bridge and looked at his murky reflection in the dark water.

"Why?" he whispered, "Why Elliot? Because he's the Duke's son? Why do this to me Freedert?"

But when no answer came he kept walking. The path was dark and very few townsmen were about. He was almost to Freedert's house when he saw movement in her backyard. It was Freedert. She was walking up the long hill toward the mighty oak.

Kyle began to climb after her. He tried to call out to her but he couldn't bring himself to break the utter calm that surrounded the area. He was hidden by the shadow of the tree when he heard it. Elliot's voice.

"I love you Freedert." Elliot whispered, his dark form moving into Kyle's view.

"Oh! I love you too Elliot." She whispered back, right before they kissed.

Treachery! Kyle wanted to scream right there, long and hard, but nothing came. They were in love, and what did he have? Goddamn them! Right then he swore revenge. Elliot and Freedert would never be happy together! They would suffer as he did tell Freedert became his for eternity.

Kyle didn't have to wait long for his chance at retribution.

A great war started up not far from their little town. Elliot, being the Duke's son, was immediately called away to help fight. Freedert cried for days after she heard to news.

The day before he left for battle, Elliot called Kyle to him.

"Death lies in wait for all warriors on the battle field," He said to Elliot, "I need you take care of Freedert if anything happens to me."

"Of course," Kyle agreed, "I'll take care of her, Elliot. I'll protect her no matter what happens."

When Elliot head this he finally felt it safe to leave. He bid a heartbroken Freedert goodbye and waved as he rode off down the road. Now Kyle meant to keep his promise. But, his heart was full of his own feelings for Freedert, and they drove him mad with jealously.

"Why Elliot!" He asked himself over and over, yet still he had no answer. So in his hatred, he turned to the Toki No Byousin, the "Second Hand of Time".

The Toki No Byousin was the towns one and only famous piece of art. It lived in the middle of town in a small shrine and had been built long ago. It was sculpted like a giant glass iceberg with a beautiful red gem imbedded in it, and it was said to have magic powers.

So, in his desperation, Kyle went to it at the middle of the night. He knelt before the statue and prayed.

"Please! Take away Elliot's time!" He cried, "I know it's wrong. But…I can't just let him have her! If he dies in battle, it will be a hero's death! And Freedert… If only there were no Elliot, maybe… She could be mine." This he preyed on his knees and waited for an answer.

It did not take long. His wish was granted.

Three days later Elliot was in full-fledged battle.

"Charge!" he yelled to his men, pointing the ornate sword Freedert had given him before he left, "For the village!" he cried.

The men fought with spirit and valor, but the enemy outnumbered them. "Fall back!" Elliot finally yelled, "Fall b-" But he was cut off as a black, iron spear out of nowhere sprouted from his back. He fell from his saddle hitting the ground with a hollow crash.

"Sir Elliot!" one of the soldiers dragged him off of the field, but even then he knew it was only a matter of time. Elliot would die. But who had killed him? This was no enemy arrow, it was… the secondhand of a clock.

They sent a messenger to tell the townspeople of the horrid tragedy. They would bring him home tomorrow, if he lasted the night.

When the soldiers showed up Kyle did all he could to stop Freedert from reaching them, but he was just delaying the inevitable.

When she found out about Elliot's death Freedert ran off, and everyone assumed she was simply grief stricken, none of them could have guessed her true motive. Freedert ran to the Toki No Byousin.

"Please!" she begged, "Take my life instead of his! Give all my time to him!" Again, the Toki No Byousin granted the wish.

When Kyle found his beloved Freedert of the ground next to the Toki No Byousin he was distraught. It had never occurred to him that she might sacrifice her precious life for Elliot's.

Now, Elliot had been restored to life, but he woke only to find all his men dead or missing and that the battle had moved on. Slowly he rose from the ground he lay on and began to walk towards home. He had to find out what had happened while he was gone, and how he could be healed when he had been convinced he was dying.

When he finally returned he found that the town had fallen into ruins, the townspeople had all vanished and Freedert, who had given her own life to save his, was breathing her last.

When he took this all in he rushed to her side, next to the Toki No Byousin. He held her limp body in her arms and as tears streamed down his face he said, "If my life is continuing by her light, I return it all back to her."

Then, he grabbed the sword she had given him before he left for war and thrust it into his own heart. "This is for you, Freedert." He whispered as his vision began to blur.

But, while the Toki No Byousin could exchange their time, it couldn't create more. It couldn't restart the time that had stopped. As Elliot lay dying before the great work of art, Kyle who had watched the horrors unfold from high above them in the bell tower, thought, "I've made a horrible mistake," and he regretted ever wishing harm on his dear friend.

Finally, as Elliot lay dying beside the base of the Toki No Byousin, his hand in Freedert's, the sword Freedert had given to him began to glow. Then the two of them left the world of the living together, hand in hand, leaving Elliot behind to face his sins.

And that is the story of Ice and Dark.

It has been many years since I, Kyle, witnessed that horrible day. Still the look on Elliot's face when he died haunts me, and apparition that will never leave. Just like my pain and regret. They are my constant companions.

Everything I have tried since that day has failed. It is my punishment strait from the Toki No Byousin herself. I will never be free of them, until I finish this. So, this is the end of the story.

In these, my last few minutes of tortured life I want you all to know. I have repented for my sins, for many years, yet still, I am not free.

So here I come, Toki No Byousin, I am here to at last join Freedert and Elliot where I belong. A persons deepest wish may become happy or sad, beautiful, or evil. I know what mine was.

Kyle Endoyle


End file.
